


【最王】夏与海风

by Enceladus_0310



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310
Summary: 此为赠与我亲爱的绘羽的生日礼物，愿给你带来快乐，感谢给我带来的欢乐。写在前面：1.是最王的明日方舟paro的后续，前文01，前文02，极推荐先看了前文。（注意：有方舟角色出现。2.再提醒一下小小的设定。最原终一（代号“终”Syu）（★★★★★）王马小吉（代号“方块”Dice）（★★★★★★）3.味道奇怪的糖，最后是糖，所以OOC。
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 3





	【最王】夏与海风

01  
汐斯塔市是一座靠近赤道的海岛城市，其四面环海，曾以出产黑曜石闻名于世，被人称为“宝石之城”。  
而矿石资源枯竭的今天，它以优美的自然环境，开放的城市氛围，还有盛大的音乐节，持续吸引着游客前来游玩。  
此刻最原正坐在汐斯塔海滩边的树荫下，有点不知道该做什么。他想自己为什么来这里呢，还穿这么多。  
有点热。  
他看着天空中飞翔着的海鸟，这些小动物是如此无拘无束，它们不知道什么天灾什么矿石病，每天就如此生活，是不是它们就更加幸福呢？  
这只菲林小子因为遇到了一个会变脸的dj的临时表演，被她的狂热粉丝挤入人流之中，跟博士一行人走散。  
回过神来的时候，他已经一个人坐在沙滩边开始思考人生了。  
有点热。  
细细想来他会出现在这个海滨城市，也许跟某个卡特斯还有点关系。  
这件事要从几天前说起。  
※  
“我进来了，凯尔希医生。”  
从谢拉格的故乡归来已有三个月，然而最原依然需要定时去凯尔希那儿报道。  
他推门进办公室的时候对方正在看文件，对她也没抬地用手指了指对面的板凳，示意他坐下。  
最原像小学生一样坐在这张板凳上，内心有点忐忑，他看着凯尔希医生时而皱眉，时而沉思的模样，越来越不安。  
“那个……”  
“你还知道要过来？”  
她把手中的文件往桌上一扔，文件转了半圈滑到了最原的眼前，上面几个红色的文字赫然在目，刺地人眼睛疼。  
“如果想得矿石病何必这么麻烦，直接去矿区待几天就好了。”  
“呃……对不起。”  
“体细胞与源石融合率虽然还是0，但是血液源石结晶密度0.18u/L，嗯？”凯尔希一挑眉站起身走向身后的储物柜，“跟上次检查比起来一点都没有下降，甚至还上升过一次，你在干什么？”  
“啊、呃……”  
面对这个问题，最原根本不好意思回答。  
当然凯尔希根本不想知道这人的回答，完全没等他的答案，直接从柜子里拿出一只针管，里面装有发着绿色荧光的试剂，就像王马吃的棒棒糖一样。  
“说不出来了？”  
说着她转身回到还在支支吾吾的人的身旁，一把拉起他的手臂，将针管快速扎进了他的体内。  
“嗯！”  
“忍着，你前几天在啃卡特斯嘴巴的时候就该想到这个问题，而不是现在来喊疼。”  
听到凯尔希没有语调的声音，最原的脸刷一下就红了，下意识地想抽回手，却被死死地抓住无法动弹。  
药剂平稳地注入他的身体，有点点凉，但并不疼，没有什么特别的感觉，不过他好像觉得身体轻松了一点，也不知道是不是心理作用。  
“你该去休假。”  
说着凯尔希将一本旅游册和一盒药扔到了最原的面前，册子上印着汐斯塔的海边风景。  
“这是？”  
“过几天阿米娅会去汐斯塔市度假，你一起去。还有这是你的新药，一天一片。”  
“但、但是……”  
最原不舍得跟王马分开是一方面，另一方面他觉得自己没有完全掌握源石操作的技术，使用自己的刀也不是特别顺手，就这么放下工作去休假是不是有点过于懈怠了。  
然而完全不给最原说完话的机会，凯尔希的眼睛直挺挺地盯着眼前的人，发出冷冰冰的声音道：“这不是建议，是罗德岛负责人的命令，还是说你需要一些别的压力？”  
最原看到这样的凯尔希，他便知道此行非同小可，也许会有危险，只得乖乖地跟着休假的队伍一起来到了汐斯塔市。  
虽然现在他根本就走散了，变成了一个需要别人来救的保镖。  
有点热。  
今天温度稍微有点高，沙滩上感觉更加高了一点。  
最原已经在这里坐了有一个小时，此刻他感觉有点恍惚，隐隐约约地听到了熟悉的声音。  
“leader~你看~”  
“是海参。”  
活泼的女孩子的声音，她们好像正从远处向这边跑过来，应该是要去见什么人。  
这个声音好熟悉，我一定在什么地方听到过。  
“喂喂，别把这个放在我肚子上……哈哈哈！”  
那个声音，我听到过，我知道，他是我的……  
最原听到了那个少年的声音之后，仿佛被他吸引过去，摇摇晃晃地站起身向那个方向走过去。  
※  
这片海滩虽然并不是私人海滩，但是人并不多，这对王马来说刚好，难得的休假他可一点都不想跟游客抢一小片沙子。  
他很惬意地戴着一副墨镜躺在沙滩椅上，手边可以摸到的地方摆着一杯饮品，头顶有一顶巨大的太阳伞遮挡烈日，身边有美女部下嬉戏打闹，听着海浪吹着海风他都感觉有点困了。  
“尼嘻嘻~夏天就是要来海边，躺在沙滩上吹海风，看美女享受生活。”  
“就是就是~这次boss竟然给我们休假，来的地方还是这个汐斯塔市，boss万岁~”  
听到王马的声音，加涅特凑过来趴在王马的沙滩椅边上。她对自己的身材还是比较有自信的，再加上这次的决胜泳衣，她觉得自己一定可以诱惑到自家leader。毕竟跟大家都打赌了，输了会失去一大笔钱，这才是她不想发生的事。  
不过王马才不会中她那小小的美人计，他倒是有点遗憾他的美人没时间跟他一起来，如果是他家小猫的美人计大概就当场败北了。  
“哒哈，那只企鹅只是顺便而已，你们不知道了吧，他……”  
没让他说完，不知加涅特发现了什么，一脸惊讶地向一边望去。  
“诶？啊……那边……”  
“呃……最原君？”  
而芙洛莱特平静的声音也难得染上了紧张。  
“嗯？”  
王马顺着她们看的方向望去，只见最原正站在离他不远的地方，一动不动，低着头也不知道在做什么。  
最原很明显有什么异常，但是在这里能见到他的菲林，王马真的很惊喜，兴奋的绯红爬上了脸颊，他立马跳下沙滩椅跑到最原的身边，开心道：“小最原~你是来见我的嘛~我好高兴！但是你穿得也太多了吧？你不热……”  
像是对王马的声音产生了反应，最原抬起头望向眼前的人。  
“王马……君？”  
他的眼睛没有照映出眼前的人或物，对王马的反应只是像本能一样。  
他找到了能让他感到安心的存在，一直强打的精神瞬间放松下来，脚下一软向前倾倒在王马身上。  
“小最原！小最原！”  
有点热。  
  
02  
他们忘了，他们一直在忽视一件事，幸福的感觉冲坏了大脑，让他们心存侥幸，感觉那个一定不会降临，他们可以一直在一起。  
可现实从来不会对任何人网开一面，注定的结果只会如期而至。  
「……暑……」  
「不……是免疫……源石……」  
「矿……快……」  
「对不起。」  
朦胧中最原听到了一个道歉的声音，这个声音充满了悲伤，他想抚摸它的主人，他想告诉那个人根本不需要道歉，一切都是自愿。  
但是意识逐渐沉入漆黑的“深海”，最原只能看着那人的悲伤，却什么都做不了。  
如果，我只是个什么都不知道的小动物，是不是能留在他的身边了呢？  
※  
不知过了多久，最原从昏迷中醒来，他坐起身发现外面的天空已是一片漆黑，而自己正在一个不认识的房间里。  
他最后的记忆是在沙滩上，有点热，意识也变得迷迷糊糊的，他听到了王马的声音，之后就什么都不知道了。  
“呜……被人救了吗？”  
“是的。”  
突然有个声音出现在房间里，把最原吓了一跳，这时他才注意到王马在这个房间里，那人坐在离他有一定距离的沙发上，面对着电脑不知道在看什么。  
“王马君？你坐这么远做什么？”  
“……”  
对方没有回话，沉默在这个房间里蔓延开来，为了缓解尴尬最原再次开口道：“那个，没想到王马君也在汐斯塔……”  
“什么时候？”  
“诶？”  
“是什么时候开始的？”  
“什么意思？我没听懂。”  
“血液源石结晶密度……”王马似乎在等待什么，稍微停顿了一下，然而最原没有说任何话，他有些失望地继续开口道：“什么时候升高的？”  
最原只是默默地听着，他瞄了一眼自己的手环，上面连着一些数据线，不用想这些线一定通往王马面前的电脑，里面每天监测的数值那人一定早就知道了。  
那么他的问题是想知道什么，是想要得到安慰，还是想要亲耳听到事实。  
王马讨厌别人对他说谎，所以最原也没想欺骗他。  
他微笑着解释道：“不要紧，你看用药可以降下去一些，总会恢复正常，而且这是我自愿……”  
他感觉这并不是什么大问题，然而王马并不是这么想的，他听到那人这样的回答，火气蹭一下就窜了上来，他一拍茶几吼道：“我不愿意！”  
他快步走到最原的面前，一把拉住对方的领口把他拉向自己，直视他的眼睛喊道：“如果想得矿石病自己去吃源石好了！不要拉上我！只有悲惨的死去或者一辈子被束缚住永远没有自由两种选择，根本不可能普通的活着，我不想……不想……呜！”  
王马从没如此激烈地表达自己的想法，最原都有些看呆了，他的话语中没有任何谎言，每一句都饱含着深深地懊悔。  
“王马君……”  
很快爆发的情绪发泄光了，他失落地甩开最原转身向门口走去。  
“王马君？等下。”  
见对方要离开，最原急急忙忙地下床，他看得出来他的卡特斯很难过，他需要追上去解释清楚。可之前发烧加之他才刚刚醒来，双脚一着地便发软跪在了地上。  
见此情形王马也没有上前扶他，只是站在门边冷冷地看着眼前的一切，随后开口道：“我们分手吧。”  
“诶？”  
“再见。”  
“等下！王马！”  
王马没有回头，他在最原的面前关上了门，把他留在了这个黑暗的房间里，只剩电脑的光亮与海浪声与之相伴。  
有点热。  
“哈啊……哈啊……”  
温度又一次向他袭来，心口就像被揪住一样疼，他支撑不住身体，倒在地毯上不住地颤抖。他感觉有些透不过气，抓着胸口的布料艰难的喘息。  
如果这是个噩梦的话，请现在就醒来吧。  
这是最原再次失去意识之前所期望的事，可现实一直是如此残酷，最终王马也没有回来。  
  
03  
第二天最原再次醒来的时候，发现有一位栗色长发的菲林女性在床边，她是王马小队的一员，名字好像叫做“芙洛莱特”。  
她抱着膝盖蹲在椅子上，用一个别扭的姿势拿着手机不知道在看什么。发现床上的人醒来，她只是抬了一下眼睛轻飘飘地开口道：“leader让我过来照顾你。”  
说完又低头继续看她的手机，对最原没有一点兴趣。  
最原瞄了她一眼，盯着天花板沉默了一会儿，悠悠地开口问道：“……王马君呢？”  
他的声音有点有气无力，感觉他真的有些虚弱，不知道是身体上的还是心理上的。  
昨晚发生了什么事芙洛莱特大致能猜到，但是这是自家leader和他的小情人之间的问题，她没什么义务去解释leader的行为。  
“leader不想见你，他出去散心了。”  
听到回答最原想起了昨晚王马说的话，有点失落。他知道对方这么做是为自己好，但是他们就只能这样分开吗？  
不，他不想跟王马分别。  
【笃笃笃】  
“应该是你的医生来了。”  
芙罗莱特摆了摆手中的手机，从椅子上跳了下来去为门外的人开门。  
她打开门后，最原发现走进来的是一个熟悉的身影。  
“早上好，最原君。”末药站在床尾有点腼腆地向他点了点头。  
“早上好，末药小姐，你怎么到这里来了？”  
她将药箱放在床头柜上后，拿出一只体温计塞进了最原的嘴里。  
“嗯，那边有华法琳小姐，我根本派不上用处呢。而且大家都很健康，最多只有跌打损伤之类的，我就来这里了。”末药一边说一边为他更换额头的退烧贴，“昨天再看到你的时候真的好吓人，你突然不见了，又突然收到企鹅物流的通信，还以为你被卷进什么大事里……可以了，啊~请张一下嘴。”  
她拿出温度计一看，37.8度。  
“高烧已经退了，还有点低烧，不过应该很快就会好。”  
末药甩了甩体温计，收拾干净后将它收了起来，顺便转身去为病患倒水。  
发觉自己并没有什么大事，最原坐起身靠在床边问：“我为什么发烧？”  
听到这个问题，末药的表情有点为难，她抓抓脸颊小声说道：“你中暑了。”  
“诶。”  
“这也不是什么奇怪的事，你之前一直生活在比较冷的地方，穿得太多还待在沙滩上晒太阳，所以……就中暑了。”  
她一边说一边拿着水杯回到最原身边，从药箱中翻出一片白色的药片，将它和水杯一起递给最原，并嘱咐他吃下去。  
最原看着手中的药片，这个模样的药片他很熟悉，这是凯尔希医生给他的那个。  
他不是毫无生活常识的小孩子，这个症状不完全是中暑，一定还有什么混在里面。  
“末药小姐，我希望你能跟我说实话。”  
“真的是中暑……”  
末药还想坚持，可看到了最原的眼睛后，她放弃了。她知道自己并不是个心硬的医生，把还不确定的结论告诉患者，这并不是好医生应该的做的，但是患者眼中流露出的悲伤她同样无法承受。  
她咬了咬嘴唇，缓缓开口道：“你的确是中暑了，但这是一方面，另一方面……也许，我说是也许，是源石结晶与药物作用引发的急性免疫反应，但是没有做过检查没法确定。”  
“这个王……呃，DICE知道吗，他昨天在这里对吗？”  
“唔……”  
这时一直沉默地玩手机的芙洛莱特开口了，她平静地说道：“他知道，再说他会去破解你手环里的信息也是因为知道了这个。leader很难过，但是他的梦也该醒了，感染者跟普通人在一起根本就不可能嘛……”  
“芙洛莱特小姐！”  
不知道芙洛莱特还会再说什么，末药赶紧喊住了她，她不想再有什么因素刺激到最原。  
最原低着头看不见表情，她也不知道该怎么安慰他，只能以自身感受说道：“那个……我有点理解DICE先生的感受，我曾经害得好友成为了感染者，这种懊悔的确会将人压垮。也许他的选择对你，对他都是最好的，不过我觉得过于理智也是错误。虽然现在还没有解决的好办法，但是……”  
末药还想说什么，可最原伸出了手示意她不用再说了，他抬起头向她微笑了一下开口道：“谢谢你，末药小姐。”  
他向窗外望去，那里是美丽的海景，海鸟盘旋在沙滩上等待着游客留下的食物。它们什么都不懂，什么都不知道，所以能留在自己想留在的地方。  
不知为何他有点羡慕。  
“谢谢你，芙洛莱特小姐，不过我不会放弃他。”说着他转头望向芙洛莱特，微笑着说：“他在哪里？”  
“哎……”  
看到这样的最原，蹲坐在沙发上的小姑娘深深地叹了一口气，她终于知道为什么萨法尔说这个菲林很难缠了，简直有点难缠到变态的感觉。  
不过，要追自家leader没这点难缠怎么行。  
“不过，嗯……基本合格吧。”  
“诶，什么？”  
“没什么，是这边的事。”  
说着芙洛莱特从沙发上跳了下来，走到最原面前，将手中的手机交给他说：“好好利用吧，我们的leader就拜托你啦。”  
留下这句话她摆摆手离开了房间。  
她离开后，最原才发现手机屏幕上闪烁着一个红点，它正在火山地区漫无目的地缓慢移动，很像是她口中某人散心的模样。  
“这个……”  
  
04  
王马走在山区的小道上，这里并不是风景区的道路，所以他必须砍掉眼前的灌木才能缓慢地前行。  
要问他为什么要自虐的来这里，其实也没什么特别的理由，真要说他现在已经后悔了。  
呆在那个酒店里他感到窒息，便丢下所有人出来散心。然而他并不想呆在人群当中，一直往人少的地方走，最终就来到了这里，回过神来已经呆在了灌木丛中间。  
用谁都听得懂的话来说，就是他迷路了。  
不过关乎leader的威严问题，所以他并不想向部下们求助。原本他有个绝对不会笑话他，绝对会来帮助他的存在，而如今也没有了。  
想到这里他有点郁闷，他用匕首狠狠地砍断眼前的一根灌木树枝。  
“真是的！”  
【沙沙沙】  
突然不远处的灌木丛发出了声音，好像有什么东西在其中穿行，以不慢的速度往王马的方向行进了过来。  
王马把手摆在腰后的手枪上，不动声色地打开了枪套和保险扣，随时准备攻击。  
“谁？这样藏在树丛里是不是不太礼貌？”  
然而回答他的依旧是沙沙沙的声音。  
这个声音不太像是人类会发出的声音，如果真是人类的话，那也太蠢了。  
如果只是普通的小动物，在听到说话声的时候应该会有一定程度的反应，无论是停顿还是加速，然而这个东西依旧以原本的速度行进着。  
是没有听力的生物吗？  
不过已经没有留给王马继续猜测的时间了。  
那个东西发出的沙沙声已经在眼前，究竟是逃跑还是迎战，需要当机立断。  
不到一秒王马便做出了选择，虽然他平常经常逃跑，但是不是说他没有战斗力，只是那些情况下逃跑才是最佳选择，而这里的最佳选择当然是拔枪。  
他瞬间从身后拔出手枪，朝着声音传来的地方连开两枪。  
“这是警……诶~开玩笑的吧……”  
当然身经百战的人也会有犯错的时候，灌木丛里的东西在枪声响起的同时露出了它的真面目，在那儿得是普通的源石虫。  
源石虫是野生的被感染动物，它们单体的攻击力防御力都不是特别强，当然这只是对于单体来说。然而这些低智能生物喜欢成群结队行动，平常碰到它们都是少则十几只多则几十只。  
这些东西一拥而上，对于落单而且只有小手枪的王马来说绝对吃不消，负伤都是轻的。  
“为什么这里会有这么多源石虫啊！！”  
见情况不对，王马立马掉头往回跑。  
可已经被激怒了的源石虫群怎么会放过他，它们的体内发出了红色的光，以更加快的速度追赶着王马。  
就在他觉得自己要被追上的时候，他的眼前出现了一个令他魂牵梦绕的身影。  
“小最原……？”  
※  
最原拿到手机之后便出门了，当然在出门前末药给他换了一套轻便的衣服，她可不想她的患者出去转一圈又被抬着回来。  
他跟着手机上指示的路线很快就到了火山地区，山脚的地方并没有想象中那么热，甚至还有些凉爽。他看了看眼前的灌木丛，完全想不到王马跑这里来的理由。  
在他困惑的时候，手机屏幕上的红点停止不动了，可没几分钟它便用很快的速度向着原本行进的反方向移动起来。  
王马是遇到什么危险了吗？  
担忧使他无视了自己身体的不适，向王马所在的地方跑了过去。  
没一会儿他便看到有些狼狈地王马迎面跑来，身后还跟着一大批红色的源石虫。  
“小最原……？”  
王马看到最原出现在这里很惊讶，但是最原没时间惊讶，源石虫已经可以够到王马的衣角，再上前一步便会将他心爱的人吞噬下去。  
“王马躲开！”  
听到最原的吼声，王马知道接下来会发生什么，他向上一跳抓住一根最近的树枝，向上一翻一跳往树更高的地方躲藏。  
气温降了下来，好像有什么在吸收四周的热量。  
王马从源石虫面前消失，这些没脑子的生物并没有停止攻击，他们将最原认定成了新的攻击目标，笔直地向他冲了过去。  
最原没有躲藏也没有逃跑，他的刀身逐渐被寒气与冰晶包围。  
“哈……”  
白色的水汽从他的口中吐出，谁能想到这里是夏日正午的火山之下呢，此刻仿佛谢拉格长年不化的雪山上，让人瑟瑟发抖。  
“冰魂·一线”  
刀只是发出了一闪白色的寒光，便将眼前竖直一条所有源石虫均冻结成冰块，从内部龟裂破坏，变成了齑粉。  
即使有漏网之鱼，也会被呆在树上的王马一一精准消灭。  
不消片刻，这一大片源石虫便被消灭殆尽。  
确保安全之后，王马从树上跳了下来，他轻巧地落在最原的面前，冷冰冰地开口道：“你怎么到这里来的？”  
最原无言地拿出口袋里的手机，屏幕上依旧闪烁着那个红点。  
“发信器？”  
他马上明白过来那群部下在他身上装上了点东西，他掏出他的备用弹夹，从侧面望进去，第二颗子弹正在一闪一闪发着微弱的光。  
“那群家伙。”他抠出这颗子弹往树丛里一丢，“回去再教训他们。”  
“王马君……”  
听到最原的呼唤声，王马的身体僵了一下，但很快便恢复到之前那样，冷冰冰地继续问道：“你找我有什么事吗？最原先生。”  
“王马！”  
“请不要叫得这么亲近好吗？我们已经分手了。”  
“我没有同意。”  
“这不需要你的同意。”  
被这句话刺激到，最原上前一把拉住了王马的手，他的手很热一点都不像刚刚被寒气冻过的模样。  
“你……”王马感觉他一定是又开始发烧了，刚想关心他一下，但是在这里说任何关心的话都只会前功尽弃，所以他咬了咬下嘴唇狠心道：“放开！”  
“我不……！！”  
刚想说什么，最原便瞪大了眼睛盯着王马的身后。  
“什……”  
出现在王马身后的是一只漏下的源石虫，它长得与普通的源石虫不一样，也许只是外形变异，也许就是不同的种类，这只源石虫长得像蘑菇一样。  
它行动非常缓慢，这时候才到达战场，谁都没有发现他，它在两人身边越变越大，像是里面有什么要冲出来了。  
“小心！”  
来不及逃跑，来不及防御，最原只能将心爱的人抱在怀里，用身体帮他挡住危险，即使他也是如此羸弱。  
那只东西在他们身边爆炸，冲击波将他们两人掀翻在地。  
不过预料中的疼痛并没有如期到来，这个爆炸的威力好像并不强，只有烟尘比较多。  
“呜……咳咳，是特化的烟雾弹源石虫吗？它们的花样太多了吧。”  
王马捂着嘴从地上慢慢起身，扇开眼前的烟尘以为最原会站在他的身旁，然而那边什么都没有。  
地上只有一堆衣服，那是最原的衣服。  
“小最原？”  
人们所能知道得自然界的事太少了，就连小小的源石虫们所拥有的能力都不甚了解。它们有没有让人消失的能力，或者把人变成沙子之类的能力？  
王马越想越不安，他小心翼翼地靠近那堆衣服，希望自己不会发现什么沙粒。  
这时那堆衣服动了一下，然后他听见了。  
“咪……”  
有很虚弱的叫声从衣服里传出来，他赶紧掀开来一看，有一只毛茸茸的小动物躺在衣服里面，它的身上还有斑驳血迹。  
它那深灰与白色混杂的毛色还有蓬松的大尾巴，正如某位王马熟悉的菲林。  
“小最原……？”  
  
05  
“不要哭了啦，小leader~他不会有事的。”  
“我没哭。”  
“不要逞强了，我都看到了。”  
“我说了我没哭。”  
“啊啦啦，不知道刚才谁抱着一只小动物哭着踢开我的房门，声音都在发抖，真是可……呃，这样就不好了吧。”  
一直在嘴欠的人被称为“皮耐尔”，是王马小队的一员。他那一头金色的头毛虽然跟公鸡似的冲天梳起，走在汐斯塔的路上绝对是最引人注目的视觉系新星，但是他却是企鹅物流数一数二的医疗人员，只要没死一般都能给拉回来。  
他技术的确精湛，否则王马也不会第一时间想到他，然而这人有个坏毛病，总要嘴欠挑逗一下别人，自家leader也不放过。  
如今被“恼羞成怒”的王马拿着枪顶着脑袋，根本就是纯属活该。  
“我觉得挺好，你看到了不该看的东西，不能再留你了。”王马拿枪顶了顶眼前的人。  
“我只是想安慰你一下……”冷汗从皮耐尔的额头流下，他不动声色地从口袋里掏出了一卷绷带。  
王马发现了他的小动作，冷冰冰地开口道：“虽然很不舍，但是再见了……皮耐尔。”  
说着他无情的扣下了扳机。  
【啪——】  
红色的小花从枪口冒了出来，还发出了一小段胜利的音乐。  
“噗！”听到这个音乐皮耐尔不禁笑出了声，“咳咳，leader太老套了。”  
“……”  
这样胡闹也没让王马的心情稍微好点，他无言地放下手中的玩具枪坐在了床边。  
床上躺着一只小动物，他受伤了，皮耐尔正在为他治疗。  
“这样就好了。”  
皮耐尔为床上的小动物包扎完最后一圈绷带，绑上了一个漂亮的结之后，看了一眼身边的王马，默默地退后收拾他的医用箱去了。  
毕竟打扰人谈恋爱会被驴踢，这点他还是懂得。  
王马心疼地看着床上的小动物，他被打了麻药现在还在昏睡中，四肢软软地瘫在床上，只有腹部平稳的起伏显示他没事。  
他想摸一下小动物柔软的身体，可快碰到的时候又犹豫了，他收回自己的手逐渐握紧了拳头。  
这一切都被皮耐尔用余光看在眼里，他轻轻地摇了摇头。  
关于自家leader的恋爱故事他早就从加涅特那边听来了全套八卦，就觉得可真是一对苦命鸳鸯啊。  
小吉啊，如果不直面自己的内心的话，只会留下悲剧的呦。  
不过皮耐尔知道自己不是萨法尔那个老妈子，根本说不出什么安慰的话。  
他整理完医用箱后靠在矮柜边，歪着头盯着王马，咧嘴开口道：“你可以摸摸看，很软的，不会坏掉的哦。”  
“……”  
也许是受到了语言的影响，王马鼓起了一点勇气缓缓伸出手碰了一下那只小动物。  
他很柔软，很温暖，就像那个人一样。  
“这是怎么回事？”  
“嗯……这是菲林的兽亲，一种被称为猫的小动物，以蓬松的毛发与柔软的身体著称，特别可爱。”  
听到皮耐尔的回答，王马扭过头用一种看白痴的眼神盯着他，说：“这点我知道，你在装傻吗？我是说为什么他会变成猫。”  
“这个我怎么会知道，之前你们发生了什么？”  
听到这里王马皱起了眉头，要说发生了什么，应该就是那个威力不足的爆炸了吧，可就是这个原因吗？  
“你有头绪？”  
“……源石虫……烟……”  
“啊哈，源石啊。”皮耐尔抓了抓他的鸡冠头，拿出手机一边打字一边说：“我不是兽医，更不是源石方面的医生，要我联系罗德岛吗？”  
这是对他最好的选择了吧。  
王马这么想着，轻轻点了点头。  
  
06  
“喵！喵喵——喵！”  
“不、不要乱动啦，最原君。”  
皮耐尔叫来的人便是之前就在这个宾馆的罗德岛成员——末药，她看到最原得一刹那的表情真让人印象深刻。  
她原本只是祈祷最原别又被抬回来，结果没想到他竟然是被抱回来的，甚至变成了兽亲的模样。这种情况已经不是她所能处理得了的了，她跟王马商量决定把最原带回罗德岛本船上，让凯尔希医生直接诊断。  
然而所有人都没有考虑那只小动物的想法。  
也许是感觉到了他们的想法，最原突然从沉睡中惊醒，四肢着地站在床上浑身的毛发微微炸起，用这样一点威力都没有的模样威胁着眼前的人。  
这位小医生并不想硬来，所以安抚着小动物心情的同时小幅退后了一步，希望他能冷静点。最原发现后马上摇摇晃晃地躲到了床底，她弄了很久才把他赶出来。  
末药在努力把最原塞进纸箱的时候，在想自己为什么要当这个坏人呢？  
怀中的猫咪挣扎得很厉害，完全看不出来刚才还被打了麻药治疗伤口。他一边挣扎一边望向王马的方向，似乎很想去那边。  
她很担心他的伤口会再裂开，便抬头向某位旁观者求救道：“那……那个DICE先生，可以由你来抱他吗？”  
王马眯起眼冷冰冰地开口道：“我跟他已经分手了。”  
“但、但是……”  
看眼前的人冷漠的模样，末药感觉他应该不会来帮忙，放弃似的开始把最原硬塞进箱子里。  
不知为何小猫如此坚持不懈地挣扎，他是不想离开吗，他是有什么想要吗？  
“等一下。”  
最原反抗的叫声越来越微弱，王马终于开口了。他走过来将小猫从末药手中轻柔地抱过来，有一下没一下地抚摸他背上的毛发。  
说来也奇怪，最原一被他抱过去之后，便安静了下来，像是用完了所有的力气，安顺地靠在他的身上，小小的脑袋枕在他的颈侧，屁股坐在他的臂弯内，尾巴无力地垂下。  
王马的气味让他觉得很安心，他伸出小小的舌头舔了几下，眯起眼又一次陷入睡眠。  
他很温暖，很舒服。也许是幻觉吧，王马感觉他的身上隐隐约约有栀子花的味道，想起了之前在雪山脚下的几天。  
末药无言地看着眼前的人，感觉有点点悲伤，她想到了过去的自己，压低声音说道：“DICE先生……他喜欢你。”  
“我知道。”  
“唉——”女孩叹了一口气，将纸箱收了起来，“还是等他的的伤好了再说吧，现在根本没法离开。”  
终究在刚才的挣扎中，最原的伤口还是崩开了，血液从绷带里渗了出来，形成了星星点点的痕迹。  
末药沉默地为他跟换绷带，他也没有再挣扎，似乎只需要在王马的身边他就满足了。  
「这个症状我会去查查资料，这几天最原君就拜托你照顾了。他很喜欢你，也许心结打开了就会回来的。」  
夕阳温黄色的光芒从窗户照了进来，洒在了王马白色的衣服还有最原的毛上，散发出一种温和的感觉。  
折腾了一下午他趴在床边眯了一会，醒来的这时候才发觉已经这么晚了，他看着他的小猫，嘴角不自觉地上翘。  
最原真的累坏了，被揉捏耳朵都没有醒来。  
回想起医生小姐的话，他的心情变得很复杂，他把头闷在床单里闷闷地自言自语道：“我该怎么办才好……”  
  
07  
几天后。  
皮耐尔靠在王马房间的门边，一脸微妙。  
“leader，有人说过你很适合当傻爸爸吗？”  
“嗯？”  
王马坐在床边的地板上，手中拿着一个碟子，碟子里面放着满满的三文鱼、剥好的甜虾还有烤熟的牛肉片，而他正拿着筷子将食物一个个喂到面前小动物的嘴里。  
最原似乎很喜欢吃三文鱼，说话的时间里他已经吃好几片。  
“你看你这样就跟喂小孩一样。”  
“怎么可能~我可是最讨厌小孩子了，听不懂人话，还很吵……啊，小最原想吃牛肉吗？”  
王马一脸不屑，声音轻佻地回答皮耐尔，同时还对他甩了甩手，就像在赶苍蝇。可最原把爪子搭在他的手上的时候，他的表情马上变得温柔，笑眯眯地递上了牛肉片。  
“呜哇……leader好恶心~以前你是这样的吗，话说他有意识？”  
“没有，他现在就是一只普通的小动物。”  
“那这样不就可以把盘子放在地上了嘛，动物的话自己可以……”  
“他是小最原，他可是菲林族，不是动物。”  
说这话的时候王马的声音有点冷，感觉有些生气。  
“你来干什么的？”  
对方一摊手说：“来看看我们亲爱的leader和他的小情人。”  
听到这个回答，王马对他笑得“超温柔”，散发出危险的感觉开口道：“我说过我讨厌有人跟我说谎，你忘了吗？”  
“啊哈……”  
即使是这种情况，王马依旧是那个王马，再说谎的话结果会很严重，所以皮耐尔选择打哈哈道：“一半是开玩笑的。”  
“另一半呢？”  
“罗德岛有人来了，要见你。”  
“谁？”  
“你也不用这么警惕，她说只是来看看最原君……不过也许会带来什么有用的信息呢。”  
罗德岛没理由伤害最原，根本不需要这么紧张。王马感觉这几天的事弄得自己的精神有点不太对劲，他狠狠摇了摇脑袋，发出听起来比较轻快的声音道：“嗯，的确呢~会是谁呢？”  
皮耐尔后退了一步，向着门边招了招手，示意让什么人过来。  
然后他看到了一只巨大的利爪，还有两条尾巴。  
“你、你好，我是罗德岛的后勤人员，名叫慕斯。”  
“你好，小慕斯~进来坐呀。”  
“那、那么我失礼了。”  
慕斯很有礼貌地微微欠身之后走进了房间。  
而皮耐尔关上门之后，感觉他们绝对会谈很久，一定没自己的事，所以自己给自己放假，直接跑去参加D.D.D.的狂欢了。  
“小慕斯很有礼貌呢，是维多利亚出身？”  
“啊、嗯，DICE先生很厉害呢。”  
说着慕斯跪坐在王马的面前，微微弯下身低头看着最原，他已经吃饱了现在正趴在王马腿上准备休息。  
这时他感觉到有什么人的视线，睁开眼睛盯着眼前的小姑娘，金灰色的大眼睛里满是好奇。  
“他的伤已经好了呢。”  
“是啊，小动物的恢复力真的很惊人。”  
“他真的很漂亮呢。我可以摸摸吗？”  
“唔……”真要说王马并不愿意，他心里有种酸酸的感觉，但是他也没有什么理由拒绝，所以磨磨蹭蹭才说出了一小声“嗯”。  
“谢谢。”  
慕斯用她那只正常的手拂过最原脑袋后与下巴下的毛，曲起手指轻轻梳理他的毛发。这里他没法用舌头舔到，所以平时无法梳理，他人的手就像小梳子一样，不仅能按摩皮肤也能抓痒，他舒服得眯起了眼睛，喉咙深处也发出了一阵阵呼噜声。  
“我也有好多猫猫的朋友，这样他们互动可以增加好感度的哦，猫猫也会很高兴。”  
这点王马真的不清楚，像猫这样的小动物不常见，他甚至没接触过，关于这种小动物的知识都是书本上看来的。书本没有记录这种细节，所以怎么多天了，他除了给最原喂食以外几乎没什么互动，只是看着他自己理毛或者睡觉。  
突然发觉自己是最原的男朋友，连这点都不知道，他有点不好意思，脸上悄悄地爬上了一点粉红色，尴尬地发出机械性的声音：“诶~原来是这样啊……”  
慕斯没有听出对方的尴尬，笑着说：“是的哦，还有我带来了一些小玩具，就留给最原君吧。”  
她打开自己的手提袋，里面放着一些羽毛、做成鱼的小布偶还有一瓶神秘粉末。  
“这个粉末是什么？”  
“这个是猫薄荷，猫猫很喜欢这个气味，一部分菲林也很喜欢，闻到会很兴奋，无法控制自己甚至会躺在粉末上打滚。”  
王马听着慕斯的解说，总觉得这个叫做猫薄荷的东西形成的效果很像另一种东西，比如说“媚药”一类的东西。  
他想了一下这个场景，不动声色地将小瓶子放进了口袋里。  
“有机会你可以给最原君试试看，很缓解压力的。”  
“压力？”  
“嗯，最原君会变成这样是不是因为压力呢？这几天我和末药小姐查了资料，曾经也有过这样的案例，似乎是因为某种变异源石虫的影响，但是没过多少时间就变回来了。最原君一直没有变回来，是不是自己的想法呢？”  
这点王马也有想过，可他想不出来有什么理由最原会想变成一只什么都做不了的小动物。  
在他苦恼的时候，慕斯又开口了，她说：“我摸过他，他不是猫猫，他是菲林。大概只要他想无论什么时候都能变回去，然而他不想变回去，DICE先生你有头绪吗？”  
王马无奈地摇了摇头，他只知道最原的原因一定与自己有关，然而他想不出那个理由。  
“原来这样。但是最原君好像只想在你身边，原因也许就在这里面吧？”说着慕斯站起身，掸了掸裙子上的灰尘，有些拘谨地开口道：“今天我就回去了，那个……还有件事，博士再过三天就要回罗德岛了，那时候我想最原一定要回去了吧。为了他的心理健康，在这几天能解决这个问题就好了呢。”  
“那么，时间不早了，我就先回去了，DICE先生请保重身体。”  
“嗯~以后再见咯，小慕斯。”  
他的脸上堆满了假笑，内心满是不悦。  
慕斯离开房间后，他马上变得有些阴沉，他不想他的小猫咪离开自己。  
「但是不可以吧，你有矿石病，他还是正常人。」  
内心中有个声音一直在这么跟他说。  
但是他不想让最原离开，他想在最原的身边。  
「不可以，不可以任性，为了他好就必须放手。」  
“呜……”  
“咪——”  
也许是感觉到王马情绪不太对，最原放下了口中的小藤球，前爪搭在他的腿上努力地向上探身，似乎是想舔他的脸颊。  
“小最原……”  
“喵。”  
小猫好像在安慰他，这样令他稍微平静了一些。他微笑了一下问道：“小最原，想去海边吗？”  
  
08  
也许正好在吃饭时间，也许正好有狂欢祭典，宾馆边的沙滩上人又少了一些，一人一只漫步在沙滩上显得平静又安逸。  
渐渐地小动物跟不上卡特斯的脚步，小爪子陷进了沙子里，拔出一只另一只又陷了进去。  
王马回头的时候，看到他的小猫正在拼命地甩爪子，想把爪子上的沙粒给甩掉。  
他走过去，蹲下抱起了那只笨笨的小动物，继续走在海边的沙滩上。  
夏日夜晚海边的风有点点凉，然而抱着比自己体温略高的小动物，他只觉得无比舒适。  
海浪有规律地发出响声，像催眠曲一般。  
也许是被这个声音给催眠了，他凑近怀中的小猫的耳边轻声说：“小最原你好重，该减肥了。”  
然而小动物怎么听得懂这些话，他没有任何反应，睁着自己金灰色的大眼睛盯着眼前的人。他的眼中反射着星光，仿佛全部银河落了进去。  
最原真的很漂亮，无论是人型还是如今变成了猫的模样，当初自己就是被美貌所吸引，直到现在还是没有改变。  
“小最原你要回去了吧。”  
这句话小猫似乎听懂了，变得有些躁动不安，他喵喵地叫着好像在抗议那个人的决定。  
“我会把矿石病传染给你的。”  
“喵喵。”  
“我不想这样……”  
“呜……”  
他的声音有些颤抖，他把自己的脸埋到了最原蓬松的毛发里，闷闷地说：“我不想分开……”  
我也不想分开。  
“小最原是我的东西，我不想放手。”  
他的怀抱越来越紧，紧得让最原有点感觉疼痛，可这是他的痛苦，这是需要帮助他承受的东西。  
最原没有叫，没有反抗，默默地承受着。  
“小最原你在哪里？我想你了。”  
我也是。  
※  
第二天，窗外小鸟在快乐的唱歌，王马从睡梦中醒来，他想动一下就发现自己被什么人抱在怀里，根本没法动弹。  
“唔……”  
他睁开眼，眼前是那位自己朝思暮想的人，他有点不敢相信自己的眼睛，伸出手摸了摸眼前那位的脸。  
温暖又柔软。  
啊啊，是我的小最原，他回来了。  
他伸出手回抱那个温暖的躯体，将自己的脸埋在对方的胸膛，有轻微的栀子花的味道，是他喜欢的、熟悉的味道。  
他不会再松手。  
无论未来会发生什么，他们会一起面对。  
  
SP.01  
“嗯……”  
最原坐在凯尔希医生办公室的椅子上，有点坐立不安。变成猫猫又从猫猫变回来，这么奇妙的体验，让自己失去了好几管血。  
此刻凯尔希正在看报告，说实在最原对之前在自己身上发生的事没太大兴趣，他只是担心自己的体内的源石结晶浓度是不是有上升，他不想让王马再伤心了。  
“那个……凯尔希医生？”  
“药的效果不错。”  
她又一次把报告扔在了桌上，最原瞟了一眼，上面是自己的结晶曲线数据，非常平稳甚至有下降。  
他兴奋地问道：“凯尔希医生，这个是？”  
“给你的白色药片就是给你们这种情侣准备的，感染几率能大幅降低。嗯……就像信号屏蔽器一样的东西吧。”  
“那么……”  
“想去就去，别在这里碍眼。”  
得到凯尔希的首肯，最原感谢得道别后，拨通了他的卡特斯的电话。  
“王马君，今晚有时间吗？”


End file.
